SILENCE REMAKE
by kyumin in love
Summary: sungmin adalah seorang gadis Bisu... sejak kecil ia tidak dapat bicara karena mengalami trauma saat kecalakaan.. sebuah Janji di masa kecil, sungmin terus saja memegang janji itu. akankah sungmin bisa memenuhi janji masa kecilnya dan bisa bertemu dengan Temannya yang berasal dari planet mars?


**SILENCE REMAKE**

**This Story remake from drama Taiwan-korea With The Same tittle**

**Why I remake this drama? Because I think it's Nice and sweet story and also I love this drama after ISWAK ^^**

**KYUMIN GS**

**Kyuhyun**

**Sungmin**

**Other Cast Find By your self**

**Romance, Angst story**

**KyuminJoy89 Present**

**Cho kyuhyun pov**

Apa kau pernah mendengar kisah bintang keberuntungan?

Ini adalah sebuah tempat, kau juga bisa menyebutnya sebagai bintang keberuntungan. Ini adalah sebuah kode rahasia. Pada saat kita menujukan isyarat tangan ini di bumi, mereka yang mencintai kita dan sudah meninggalkan kita , bisa mendengar kerinduan kita, kemudian akan memberikan kita kebahagiaan.

**Lee Sungmin**** pov**

Setiap kali aku melihat keatas langit, aku selalu teringat pada anak laki – laki yang tidak akan pernah bisa ku lupakan. Dia yang memberiku kenangan indah dalam hidupku.

Ayah ku orang taiwan, dia meninggal sewaktu aku masih kecil, karena itu ibu membawaku pulang ke kampung halamannya di illsan korea. Menghidupi ku dengan berjualan nasi daging bakar kesukaan ayah. Aku suka berada di samping ibu, melihatnya membuat nasi daging bakar atau bersandar pada ibu, memintanya menceritakan tentang ayah, mendengar cerita ibu tentang mereka berdua. Aku selalu merasa bahagia…

Paman choi tetangga kami, adalah partner kerja ayah semasa hidupnya, selama ini dia sangat menjaga kami. Menyayangiku seperti anaknya sendiri. Tapi dia selalu menggunakan bahasa korea untuk memarahi dan memukul anaknya siwon. Kalau marah selalu berkata alangkah senangnya kalau dia sebaik aku, tapi siwon yang bandel sama sekali tak merasa sedih juga tidak perduli. Setiap hari dia selalu ceria dan bercanda, membuat orang mengira mungkin dalam hatinya dalam hidupnya tak ada hal penting.

Sampai hari dimana siwon mengajak ku bolos sekolah, aku mengalami kecelakaan. Waktu itu aku sangat takut, aku fikir aku akan mati

" Dokter.. dokter."

Aku ingin meminta tolong tapi suara ku tak bisa keluar.

" Dokter…"

" Cepat bawa dia ke IGD.."

Di rumah sakit, dokter berkata pada ibu bahwa aku menjadi bisu karena trauma, mereka terus memeriksa kondisiku, aku juag sudah minum banyak obat tapi tidak ada hasilnya.

" Dasar anak bodoh, untung sungmin tidak mati ! kau tahau sungmin dan Ibunya hidup saling bergantungan, jika dia tidak bisa bicara lagi kau harus menjaganya Seumur hidup mu."

Paman choi memarahi siwon dengan sangat kesal, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat siwon meyalahkan dirinya sendiri, hingga dia tak bisa berkata apa – apa.

Aku terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, aku tidak percaya, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa bicara lagi. Karena itu aku berusaha keras berlari ke atas gedung rumah sakit, aku mencoba berteriak sekuat tenaga tapi suaraku tak mau keluar.

Tiba – tiba aku merasa kesepian tidak berdaya, seperti alien dari pelanet asing, karena alien tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan manusia, tetapi mereka tahu apa yang ada di fikiran manusia. Karena itu aku menyimpan secarik kertas di tempat rahasiaku, jelas – jelas aku tahu ini tidak mungkin, tetapi aku tetap menunggu. Suatu hari akan muncul teman dari luar angkasa sehingga aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi.

Siang itu benar – benar terdengar kabar dari alien, dia bilang dia datang dari palnet mars. Aku sangat berharap bisa bertemu dengannya, aku ingin tahu bagaimana wajah orang planet mars. Dan dia adalah orang dari planet mars yang memakai gips di kakinya.

" Rupanya kau, yang menaruh kertas di sini?" pria dari pelanet mars itu bertanya. Aku hanya diam sambil memberikan secarik kertas yang sudah aku tuisi. namun sedetik kemudian dia berteriak histeris karena ketakutan. Aku heran kenapa hanya karena seekor kecoa dia berteriak histeris.

Kupukul kecoa itu dengan sendal, setelah itu tersenyum kearahnya sambil memperlihatkan kecoa yang sudah mati.

" Kecoa musuh orang planet mars." Jawabnya ketika aku mentapnya bingung.

Akhirnya bisa berhadapan dengannya, tapi aku merasa kecewa, sama sekali tak mirip dengan orang dali planet mars, dan dia adalah orang planet mars yang takut kecoa.

Sampai hari itu aku melihatnya memakai headphone, sendirian bersandar di pohon, sambil memejamkan matanya seolah – olah tinggal dia seorang diri di dunia ini. Akahirnya aku mengerti kenapa dia orang planet mars, karena asal orang planet mars yang tinggal di bumi pasti akan merasa kesepian.

Atap gedung adalah tempat rahasia bagi orang dari planet asing.

" Kau juga makan disini?"

Kita selalu bertemu di atap gedung, dia melihat nasi daging bakar yang di siapkan ibu untuk ku. Dan dia mau menukar makanannya dengan ku. Melihatnya makan dengan lahap, aku rasa pasti di planet mars tidak jual nasi daging bakar.

" Enak."

Tapi dia menanyakan hal yang tidak mungkin di tanyakan orang luar angkasa.

" Karena kita teman, siapa nama mu?"

" Nama ku Cho kyuhyun."

Aku sengaja menulis nama mandarin ku.

" Ini coretan apa? Jangan – jangan kau orang planet mars yang asli."

" ohh bahasa mandarin? Kau orang china?."

" Pantas saja kau tidak suka bicara, dialek bahasa koreamu pasti sangat aneh."

Hari kedua aku mendapat teman baru, ibu kecelakaan karena mau mengantar bekal ke rumah sakit untuk ku.

" Aku akan menjaga sungmin, kau jangan khawatir."

Kali ini aku benar – benar merasa kehilangan seluruh dunia. Meskipun suatu saat nanti aku bisa bicara lagi apa gunanya? Ibu tak akan bisa mendengarnya lagi.

Tapi orang planet mars sepertinya tahu kesedihanku. Untuk menghiburku, dia menceritakan kisah " bintang keberuntungan" di atap gedung untuk ku.

" sebenarnya bagi orag pelanet mars hidup dan mati tidak ada bedanya, karena orang yang meninggalkan dunia ini akan terbang ke tempat itu."

Orang dari pelanet mars itu membentuk gambar bintang dengan tangannya.

" tidak mengerti? Ini isyarat tangan yang hanya bisa di buat oleh orang pelanet mars. Ini sebuah tempat namanya bintang, kau juga bisa menyebutnya bintang keberuntungan, orang yang meninggal ini akan tinggal di dalam bintang keberuntungan kemudian bergantung di angkasa. Kedap kedip padamu. Sekarang ibumu pasti tinggal di dalam bintang keberuntungan, dia tahu kau tidak suka bicara, makanya setiap malam bergantung di atas angkasa kedap kedip, berkomunkasi denganmu lewat senyuman. Tahukah kau, orang yang bisa tinggal di dalam bintang keberuntungan adalah orang baik, yang terpenting adalah hatinya terpaut dengan kita, asalkau saling menyayangi dengan penghuni bintang keberuntungan, saling merindukan maka dia akan tinggal di sana selamanya."

Seperti appa meskipun dia sudah meninggal, tapi karena ibu dan ayah pernah saling mencintai karena itu ayah tinggal disini selamanya.

" Eo, ibumu tidak ingin melihat mu memangis terus, dia ingin kau hidup bahagia."

Orang pelanet mars itu menghapus air mata ku.

" kau tahu hari ini malam natal? Apa kau dengar ada yang sedang bernyanyi, suara nyanyian ini seperti berasal dari bintang keberuntungan, ya kan?"

Kami mengikuti suara lagu natal, masuk kedalam sebuah gereja kecil mendengar suara yang berasal dari bintang keberuntungan, aku seperti bersandar pada ibu. Seperti melihat ibu membuat nasi daging bakar, aku merasa bahagia menghangatkan hatiku yang dingin. Dia bilang itu lagu orang pelanet mars.

" Apa kau berani berpetualang denganku ketempat yang lebih jauh?"

Karena itu diam diam dia membawaku keluar dari RS, kami memulai petualangan orang pelanet mars. Aku melewati hari yang paling menyenangkan dengan ditemani orang pelanet mars.

" Apa hari ini kau gembira?" aku hanya menjawab dengan menganggukan kepala.

" kalau begitu kita foto bersama." Aku mengangguk lagi.

" menurut mu bagian mana yang paling seru?"aku mencoba berfikir.

" Hei tidak adil kenapa diam saja? Baiklah Kalau begitu aku juga diam. Bicara sangat capek, kalau begitu mulai hari ini kita pakai tulis saja.

Aku mengangukkan kepala sebagai tanda setuju, dan sejak itu kita mulamengobrol dengan tulisan.

.

.

" sekarang kita tulis apa yang ingin kita katakan, kemudian masukan kedalam lubang ini."

Akhirnya kami memasukan keretas yang sudah di tulis apa yang ingin kami katakana kedalam sebuah lubang.

" setahun? Ah tidak kreatif ! lima tahun? Tidak seru. Tunggu sampai kita tua baru pulang buka rahasia ini." Aku hanya mengangguk.

" 25 tahun sudah cukup tua kan?saat aku 25 tahun berarti tahun 2014."

" natal tahun 2014 kita baru pulang kesini buka rahasiannya." Aku mengangukkan kepala tanda setuju lagi.

"apa terlalu lama? Apa saat itu kau akan pulang?" aku berfikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk lagi.

" apa… apa kau menyukai ku?" aku hanya terdiam mendengar pertannyaannya.

" sekarang tidak jawab juga tidak apa – apa, besok kau bisa memberiku jawabannya. Sudah malam aku pulang dulu."

Aku bukannya tidak mau jawab, aku sedang berfikir bagaimana orang luar angkasa mengungkapkan perasaannya, dia malah pergi sebelum aku menyampaikan jawabannya. Aku mau memberi tahu dia, bahwa dia adalah temanku satu – satunya, aku sangat menyukai teman ini teman luar angkasa yang mirip dengan ku.

Waktu itu aku tidak tahu perpisahan ini membuat jawaban yang tak sempat terutarakan ini terpendam selamanya.

Hari itu aku mendnegar dia pindah rumah sakit, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja. Aku harus beritahu dia jawaban yang ada di hati ku,karena itu aku minta bantuan dokter lee, sepertinya dia tahu bertemu kyuhyun sangat penting bagi ku.

" dokter ada perlu apa?"

" aku tahu hari ini dia akan pindah Rumah Sakit, aku berharap dia bisa membantuku rongsen sebelum pindah Rumah sakiit, sangat cepat mohon tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera mengantarnya pulang."

" duduk lah cepat, pacar kecil mu yang memintaku membantu mu. Aku hanya bisa membantumu memperjuangkan sedikit waktu selanjutnya tergantung padamu."

" terima kasih dokter."

" sudah mulai sopan sekarang."

Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengannya, di tempat rahasia kami.

" jangan lupa telfon aku." Tapi dengan buru – buru dia memberiku secarik kertas kemudian pergi lagi.

" cho kyuhyun sedang apa kau disini?"

Aku ingin sekali member tahu dia jawaban yang ada di hati ku, jawaban yang tidak sempat ku utarakan. Tapi aku hanya bisa melihat dia yang duduk di dalam mobil, semakin tidak jelas dan jauh.

Aku masih ingat perjanjian kami di natal tahun 2014, aku masih ingat isyarat tangan yang dia ajarkan kepadaku bintang keberuntungan.

Tak lama, aku juga keluar dari rumah sakit, aku yang kesepian tinggal di rumah paman choi. Aku merindukan teman planet mars yang bernama cho kyuhyun. Melihat nomor telfon di kertas itu, aku memberanikan diri untuk telfon

" hallo.. hallo." Tapi aku tidak bisa berkata apa – apa, tidak tahu kenapa, mendengarkan suaranya malah membuatku semakin sedih, karena aku hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan diam.

Ini adalah musim dingin yang panjang, meskipun paman choi dan choi siwon sangat memperhatikan ku. Tapi aku yang tidak bisa bicara selalu di ganggu teman.

" Sungmin.. sungmin…"

Dimanapun aku berada siwon selalu menjagaku dengan hati – hati, dia juga memberiku sebuah suling.

" aku tidak tahu seumur hidup itu berapa lama, pokoknya apun yang terjadi kelak panggil aku dengan ini, aku pasti akan datang pasti datang."

Dibawah prlindungan mereka aku kembali merasakan kehangatan keluarga.

Paman choi memutuskan untuk pindah ke seoul untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ku, aku ingin sekali beritahu teman planet mars ku itu, tapi aku tak menemukan kertas yang bertulis nomor telfonnya itu . dengan panic aku mencari kesemua tempat, aku baru tahu, aku kehilangan satu lagi barang berharga.

" Sungmin..sungmin"

Aku berlari keluar terus berlari, berlari sampai ke pohon dimana kami pernah bersama – sama mendengar music orang planet mars.

Aku memandang ke angkasa, mencoba mencari bintang keberuntungan milik ibu, aku mau berteriak pada ibu bahwa aku sangat sedih.

Sebelum pergi ke seoul, aku sengaja pergi ke restoran nasi daging bakar milik ibu untuk berpamitan.

Seperti kembali lagi ke masa lalu... Ibu tenang saja, aku tidak akan rendah diri, aku akan menjadi anak yang tegar, lebih berani dari orang lain. Aku pasti akan hidup dengan baik

" Minnie ayo naik." Paman choi memanggilku lalu mengajak ku segera pergi.

" Baik sekarang kita menuju kehidupan yang baru. Berangkat." Paman choi mengelus kepalaku.

Waktu itu aku tidak tahu orang pelanet mars itu juga akan di sekolahkan ke London oleh ayahnya. Pada saat kami pergi dia juga datang ke sini, kami yang berpapasan melewatkan kesempatan untuk berpamitan.

Aku hanya tahu, harus melupakan kesedihan di masa lalu baru bisa jalan ke depan dengan gembira. Saat natal 2014 tiba, saat aku bertemu lagi dengan orang planet mars yang kakinya di gips.. yang akan dia lihat adalah aku yang ceria.

**My Be it's only prolouge if you like this story I will continue but please give Review KKK~~**

***BOW KyuminJoy89**


End file.
